Lust is a battlefield
by PotatoTitsUniverse
Summary: This story is going to have parts, I honestly don't know how much but I hope you enjoy this first part. Let me know If It's good enough to continue and I shall. This is a Eren x Levi fanfic I decided to write. This story doesn't take place anywhere else, its just the regular Attack on Titan setting. It involves the other characters as well, so.. Read to find out what happens!


Part 1 ~

Kept on guard for over week, things seemed to be going good so far. It has been awhile since Eren has seen the colossal titan, it worried him everyday thinking it would appear again causing more destruction. He was under so much frustration of trying to keep everyone safe and to keep the titans out of reach of the people. So many thoughts have overwhelmed his mind, he was barely able to sleep. Every night whenever he had the chance, Eren would go to the highest roof of the village. Laying on top of it looking out towards the night sky. It always gave him a good feeling of hope. That someday he will be on the other side of those walls, breathing every breath of freedom, a sight of never ending land. Slowly he raised his arm out reaching for the sky and clutched his fist. "Someday.." He whispered. A moment of silence has passed when suddenly a voice called out. "Eren!"

Eren jumped up and peeked from above, it was Armin holding up a lantern looking around as if he was lost. Eren swiftly slid down the building and landed behind Armin. Armin was startled "Don't worry me like that! I was looking everywhere for you! You were supposed to be back at the hideout to exchange shifts an-" Eren patted Armin's shoulder "Hey, don't worry. I got everything under control. You should be worrying about your own shift and getting some rest." Armin looked at Eren like he was crazy then grabbed his arm. "But you didn't get any rest for the past week. I think you really should come back and revive yourself. If you want to be in tip top shape you-" Interrupting again Eren looked at Armin and smiled "Your absolutely right Armin but you shouldn't have to worry so much about me. I'll be fine. Now can you please go back and tell the others I'm on lookout. Thanks." Eren turns around walking into the darkness of the streets. Armin stood in silence, watching Eren's figure grow smaller and smaller. Wondering whats going through Eren's mind, he's caught in a haze. A pat on the back snaps Armin back into reality. "Hey, come on. Lets just leave him. He'll come back." It was Connie, looking into the direction where Eren had gone. "Huh? What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be on lookout?" Armin questioned. "Well of course I am and I was just here to remind you that you shouldn't be out here alone, especially with that lantern that could attract unwanted attention. You never know there could still be a titan lurking in the darkness." Connie smirks. "What? A titan? Can't be! There is no-" Connie aggressively shoves Armin "Hey! Don't you dare raise your voice at a time like this! Now lets go back before something happens!" Armin looks back "But what about Eren? Shouldn't we go get him then?" Connie responds "Naaah, like I said just leave him, he'll be fine. Now lets go." Armin is faced with Connie's back side as he walks away. He then nods and follows behind him.

The silence of a village that once was filled with voices and busy people has made Eren feel hopeless.. Maybe there is no way everyone can be free from this corruption. Maybe its just all a bad ending waiting to happen. Eren stops in his tracks, nearly falling to his knees from lack of sleep. His heading twisting up with hopeless thoughts. A feeling of an emotional breakdown sends shivers up and down his back. "No.." He quietly says. "There is still a chance.." He looks up into the sky. "I believe I can make a change.. To restore humanity." He then sits down on the stone pathway against a wall. Looking up into the sky again. "There is still a chance.." Slowly closing his eyes, nearly on the verge of falling asleep. When suddenly, a loud thump breaks the silence. Eren quickly jumps up "Who goes there!?" He shouts. "Calm yourself kid. You shouldn't even be out here alone." Responds a familiar voice. He steps into the bit of moonlight revealing himself. It was Levi, armed with his sword in hand about to grab the other when Eren spoke up. "Why are you here? And getting ready to attack?" Levi didn't answer but walked slowly towards Eren pointing the sword in his direction. "Hey! Cut it out! What are you doing?"

Eren backed right up into the stonewall, before he could speak Levi poked the sharp blade at Eren's chin. "Levi, just what in the world-" Levi poked harder. "Your hopeless you know that? For a brat like you, you sure do think and talk big.." Levi snarled. Eren's fists tightened then shouts "Well I speak the truth and the truth only!" Levi swings the blade away from Eren's face hitting the stone ground then goes face to face with him, nearly making both of their noses touch. "Oh, I wouldn't count on it. Remember, I'm in charge of you and its up to me to say whether or not your telling the truth." Eren feels a sudden tightening in his throat, trying to swallow without giving the impression that he was nervous. 'This guy had to be joking!' Eren thought. 'Is he just trying to piss me off or what!' Turning his head avoiding eye contact with Levi, Eren scoffs "Just leave me alone alright? I have too much on my mind to deal with this nonsense." As he tries to leave, Levi quickly raises his sword again blocking Eren's way. "Oh that won't be necessary. There is no way I'm leaving you alone.." Eren shivers "What's that supposed to mean?" Levi lets out a chuckle. "You were never really alone. I was always there, examining your every move. Taking in your every expression. Listening to your thoughts. And I must say.. Eren.. Your soft." 'What is this guy talking about? Whats he got against me? I know I'm his responsibility but.. Why pick on me?' Eren gets offensive. "What is that suppo!-" Levi softly presses his index finger against Eren's lips. Eren freezes feeling a shiver going up his spine. "I never said it was a bad thing. Everything about you intrigues me but I just wonder.. Why do you seem so damn scared of me?" Positioning his hand around Eren's neck, Eren grabs Levi's hand trying to release the grip. "I wish for you to be more comfortable with me, Eren..

Levi grasps Eren's neck tighter, causing him to cough and gag. "I want you to stop being so scared of me.. Also to stop trying to avoid me.." Eren coughs trying to speak when suddenly there were voices coming from the direction ahead of them. Levi covered Eren's mouth dragging him quietly into a nearby abandoned building. Eren struggled, his voice muffling in the palm of Levi's hand. The two young men climbed up the stairs that led up to an abandoned room. As they approached the room, Levi tossed Eren on the wooden floor and quickly locked the door. "Finally, somewhere we can be without any interruptions." Holding his neck Eren aggressively questions. "What the hell was that all about? Can I please get an explanation? What is the meaning of all of this?" Levi stands facing the door in silence. "Answer me!" Eren demands. Levi turns to Eren, swiftly walking towards him then stops right in front of him. He slowly removes his gear, cape and uniform coat. Eren begins to shake and get nervous. "What are y-" Levi pins Eren down onto the floor. Eren begins to panic, breathing hard. "Levi! What is the meaning of this?!" Levi then pushes back Eren's revealing his soft flesh neck. "I apologize that it has come to this.. Eren.. But you don't know how long I've been waiting for this to happen.." Eren feels a rush of heat throughout his body, building up in his face. "Levi.. What.. What is this?" Eren asked in a faint voice. Levi grabs a hold of Eren's soft dark brown hair and pulls his head toward him. "I dont want you to be scared of me anymore Eren. I know it may seem I hate you, but I don't." Eren cools down. "Sir.." Levi glares at Eren. "I mean Levi.. I'm not scared of you.. I just.. Don't ever want to let my guard down around anyone.. Especially around you.. I always wanted you to know that I'm dependable and that you can trust me.." Levi gently rubs Eren's jaw, caressing his face. "I do trust you. I guess what I really want is for me and you to be.. closer.." He says closing in his face into Eren's. "Levi.. Why are you doing this?" Eren's heart races, face slowly turning red. "Just let it happen.." Levi says in a deeply aroused voice, still getting closer to Eren's face. Eren attempts to move away from Levi's approaching face.

"Levi.. I.." Eren whimpers. "Shhhh.." Levi hushed. As he got so close that they could feel each others warm breath, Levi wrapped his hand tightly around Eren's neck again. Eren struggled but couldn't budge from the weight of Levi on top of him. Levi raising his head back up, "Eren don't forget.. You have to do as I say.." He then released his grip allowing Eren to breath normally again, then pushing Eren's head back again closing into his neck. Levi then softly breathes on Eren's neck all the way up to his ear lobe. Eren's lets out a soft exhale. Levi gets back up, "If you enjoy that then I will have to stop but if you dont, I will keep going." He then scoots down up to Eren's knees and starts rubbing his thighs. Eren lays there, eyes closed tight deciding whether or not if this is right. 'Why am I allowing this? Why is he doing this?! Why does it all feel so good?.. Why me?..' Levi then starts working his way up to Eren's crotch. Eren jumps up "HEY! Sto-" Levi pushes him back down. "I said if your not satisfied with my actions, I will keep going by force.." He begins to unbutton Eren's pants, slowly unbuckling his leather belt. Then scoots back where he was sitting on top of his exposed underwear. Levi begins taking off Eren's coat and shirt. Eren tries to fight back by trying to keep his clothing on. Eren quickly jumps up scooting up against the wall where a window was. "Levi.. I am confused.. Why are you doing this to me? .." Eren felt over tired, of course it had to be at a time like this. Levi's face expression went dull, looking as if he was pissed. He began to slowly crawl towards Eren.

"Eren.. I am deeply attracted to how you put in so much effort to sound like a devoted soldier, when really your a soft person.. I like your responses to my orders, you sound so.. Innocent and scared.. Though you can be a little pest at times when all you can do is ask me questions. I just wish our conversations didn't have to be all about asking or answering questions.." Eren stared hard at Levi's hypnotic eyes, trying to believe every word Levi said. "Well I'm sorry if it seems like that, but I don't want to be an idiot around you. I always thought you hated me, so I tried my best to avoid talking so much to you. I didn't want to give off a bad impression. I just-" Levi grabbed Eren's face pulling it towards his. Lips touching, Levi slips his tongue inside of Eren's mouth and begins making out with him. Eren's eyes shut tight, and letting out helpless moans. Levi softly bites Eren's lip, pulling away slowly creating a string of saliva connecting to both of their lips. "Eren.. How do you truly feel about me?" Eren sat there silent, eyes closed, breathing hard. "I .. I always wanted to impress you.. But I didn't mean for this to happen.. For you to be attracted to me.." Levi grasped Eren's hands and lifted his arms above his head up against the wall. He then closed in face to face with Eren. "So you do have a thing for me. Am I correct?" Levi gave Eren a serious look. Eren's eyes widened "NO! It's not like that at all sir! It's just I-" Levi rolled his eyes letting out a deep exhale tightening his grip on Eren's hands. "Just call me by my name, dammit.. Also stop being so nervous.. And another thing, please.." Levi pushes his forehead on Eren's. "Don't lie.."

Eren stares at Levi then looks down. Levi raises Eren's head back up with his hand. Looking into each others eyes, Levi makes his move by softly kissing Eren's lips.. Waiting for him to kiss back. Eren slowly opened his mouth allowing Levi's warm moist tongue to slip inside once again. Both males found themselves in an endless tongue battle inside each others mouths, Levi then begins slipping off his top, revealing a perfectly fit body with a six pack. After that was done he went straight for Eren's shirt attempting to pull it off over his head. Eren twitched "Hey! Stop!" He fixed his shirt back into place. "I- I'm not ready to take things too far." He looked away holding down his shirt. Levi raised an eyebrow "Oh? You think this is too far already? I thought we were just getting started." He sits back. Eren Turns towards Levi with a worried look in his face. "I just think were taking things a little too far. Also.. I'm a little embarrassed that I'm letting you take advantage of me." Eren admits turning away. Levi sat in silence. When suddenly he stood up grabbing his shirt. Eren looks up at him with a frightened look. "Right.." Levi says in a rough tone, he then turns around and begins equipping himself back up. "W- Wait.. Y-You're not leaving are you? .. Levi?" After Levi was done, he walked towards the door. Eren sat in silence, waiting for a response. As he opened the door, Levi turned his head glancing towards Eren. "This never happened, nor will you speak of this to anyone. If you do, consider yourself dead, stinkin' brat." He said in serious tone then stormed out. "Sir!" Eren shouted but the slam from the door blocked his voice out. He then noticed the first light of dawn lighting up the room. All he could do is just sit there having endless thoughts about what happened that night, nothing but silence filled the room.

A male voice shouting from outside the building slowly awakened Eren. He found himself laying on the wooden floor, the right side of his cheek soaked with drool. He slowly sat up wiping his cheek, then finally realizing everything that happened before he fell asleep was real. He looked towards the door with a lost expression on his face. When another shout from outside startled him. He swiftly turned around and stood up looking outside the window and saw Jean standing on top of the roof across the building where Eren was in. Eren fixed his uniform and rushed down to the entrance of the building. He was blinded by the sun as he opened the door, he sheltered his eyes with his arm. "Jean!" He shouted waving his other arm to get Jean's attention. Jean looked down then he made his way towards Eren with his 3DMG. "Hey, where the hell have you been? Almost everybody has been looking for you." Jean snarled at Eren. Eren looked away scratching his head. "Yeah, sorry about that I just lost track then dozed off then-" "Ahhhh no time for an explanation, a 15M titan has been reported to be seen on the south side of the village. I was asked to navigate with Connie." Jean said in a serious tone. "What?! But how? I thought some were watching the opening in the wall!" Eren angrily asked. Jean took a long pause then looked away with a face oof disappointment. "They were killed before they even knew what was happening." Suddenly there was a shake in the ground that shook and startled the two boys. "Errughh, I got to get going. At least go get geared up! Jean shouted as he took off gliding in the air. Eren was frozen. His eyes as wide as they could get, when a shiver travelled up his spine. 'Killed?.. Could this be my fault for not being on the look out..' His face then turned into a frown. 'Levi..' Another shake of the ground snapped Eren back into reality. He looked back suddenly being face to face with a titan. Eren was caught off guard and just as the titan was about to grab him, he got swooped up and was roughly thrown on top of a roof. "Eren! Why didn't you run?! Y-You would've got killed right there!" Armin yelled in a panicked tone.

Eren looked up at Armin, "Armin.." Then looks back down. "Come on lets get out of here!" Armin grabs Erens arm then swings off into another building crashing through a window. The two boys roughly land on top of each other hitting the floor filled with broken glass. Armin notices he's laying on top of Eren then quickly sits up. "Eren! Hey! Are you ok?" He says worried shaking Eren's shoulders. Eren just lays there as if he was dead, eyes half way open. "Eren! Snap out of it!" Finally Eren puts his hand over his forehead. "I don't know Armin.." Armin gives Eren a confused look. "Huh? .. What do you mean? .." Tears begin streaming down the sides of Eren's face filling into his ears. "I don't know if I'm ok, Armin.." He whimpers. "Eren, whats wrong? Did you hurt yourself anywhere?" Armin worries. Eren was silent, he pulled his arm over his eyes then began sobbing even louder. Armin just stared in shock not knowing what to do when suddenly, Mikasa comes jumping in through the broken window. She looks toward the two boys, "Eren!" She shouts running towards him. She then kneels next to him placing her hand on his arm. "He doesn't want to speak, I tried asking him what was wrong but he didnt respond." Armin worriedly said. "Eren! Get up! There is no time for this! Hurry! We got to get out of this building!" Mikasa shouted shaking Eren. When suddenly the roof of the building got torn off from, looking inside the building from above was a titan. Eren layed still not reacting to the situation. "Armin! Get Eren out of here, I'll take care of the big guy." Mikasa ordered as she jumped up towards the titan leading it away. "Right!" Armin agreed then began lifting up Eren onto his shoulder. He then went into the opposite direction from Mikasa, safely making it to the hideout. Armin walked Eren to a bed, he carefully layed him down. "There you go buddy.. I hope you have a good rest. I'll be on the lookout." Armin whispered as Eren was asleep quietly snoring. As he was about to walk out the room, he looked back towards Eren.

Eren just layed there, deep in his sleep. Armin noticed bruise-like marks on Eren's neck. He quickly walked over to examine Eren's neck when he heard footsteps approaching the room. Armin quickly turned back around walking towards the door when he bumped into Levi. "My apologies sir! I- I didn't see you!" Armin nervously backed away. Levi stood still staring into Armin's frightened blue eyes, watching his body shaking. "Tch. Clumsy kid, next time just keep an eye out." Levi responded in a cold tone. "Yes sir! Armin saluted. Levi rolled his eyes then continued walking down the hall. Armin sighed looking back into the room seeing Eren gone. He rushed back into the room looking around, "Eren! Hey! Where did you go?" He then heard a whimpering like noise from behind the side of a desk. Armin ducked down seeing Eren curled in ball with his head on his knees shaking. "Eren? Hey, whats wrong? You haven't been acting yourself lately.." Armin said kneeling down next to Eren. Eren just sat there, sniffling. He dug his head deeper into his crossed arms, "I don't want to talk about it, Armin. Just forget about it." Eren finally said. Armin moved in closer, "Eren! Just tell me whats wrong! You can't just-" Eren looked up with angry teary eyes, "JUST FORGET ABOUT IT I SAID!" Armin flinched and froze, not knowing what to say. He was very concerned for his best friend, he didn't know what else to do. Eren groaned then got up and stormed out of the room, leaving Armin to sit alone. As Eren angrily walked down the hall he had many thoughts run through his mind. 'W-Whats..Wrong with me.. Why am I acting so different.. Is it because of what happened last night? .. Yes.. Of course it is.. I messed up.. Real bad.. I should've just left when I had the chance before anything happened..' He walked inside the board room thinking nobody was inside, but he seen that the whole team was there discussing business. He froze in the door way as each person's head turned to look directly at him. "Is.. Everything alright Eren? .. You looked really tired.." Hanji questioned as she rested her arms on the table. "He hasn't been getting any good sleep lately, he's been on a really tough shift." Connie replied. Eren slowly closed the doors and walked away. "What's his problem?" Jean asked. "Ahh, probably tired. You know how it is when your on for night shifts." Marco responded to Jean smiling. Mikasa then got up unable to bear the talk and followed Eren out. She went into the direction he went and looked for him.

Eren almost to the point of breaking down, walked towards an open window inside the storage room and collapsed to the floor. Giant tears rolled down his face dripping onto the floor, he whimpered and sobbed as the thoughts of last night raced through his mind. 'Dammit.. Why do I feel so weak.. Why did I suddenly forget my goal.. I just feel so.. Useless..' He thought. He then heard footsteps slowly approaching from behind, he froze. When suddenly there was a soft tap on his lower leg, he looked up seeing Levi removing his gloves as he rested his foot on Eren's leg. "What's you're problem, kid.." Levi harshly asked. Eren twitched and gasped. "Captain Levi!" He sat up wiping his face. "Well.. Answer me.." Levi demanded. Eren was nervous and didn't know what to say. He could feel his heart racing, making him feel like his chest would burst any second. He wondered how Levi was still able to talk to him calmly, like nothing happened. "I just.." Eren muttered. Before he could speak again, he started to choke up. He looked back down again and tears began streaming down his face. Levi stood still, staring down at Eren sobbing on the floor. Levi started to softy kick Eren's leg, "Hey! I'm talking to you, can you atleast say something back?!" Eren quickly looked up at Levi with red swollen eyes filled with tears. "How can you ask such an obvious question?!" He shouted. Levi had no reaction, but just stared at Eren. "You dont understand how confused and stupid I feel!" Eren mumbled as he hung his head down sobbing.


End file.
